Le jour ou je suis devenu un papillon
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: Duo est malade. Alors qu'il s'apprete a vivre les dernier mois de sa vie, il fait la connaissance de Heero...


Titre : **Le jour ou je suis devenu un papillon**

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : one-shot Romance, un peu triste

Histoire : vaguement inspirée d'une histoire de Sumomo Yumeka mais entierement écrite par moi. Duo est malade, vivant les derniers mois de sa vie, il fait la connaissance de Heero...

Review : Je remercier **Arlia eien**, **Shini-noeru**, **MOoOnshine**, **Catirella**, **Noan**, **Kalijoy**, **Angel-of-dead**, **HahntahYhel**, **Magicku**, **Aya121**, **Lwella**, **Thealie**, **Lisou52**, **Thefrenchfan**, **Justshadows**, **Iroko**, **Cristalsky**, **Dyneen**, **Sadly**, **Mangafana**, **Marnie02** pour vos review sur Pour un enfant. :)

Un grand merci à ma prof de français pour avoir eu la gentillesse de corriger mes fautes :)

* * *

Mercredi 28 Novembre

Cher Journal,

Cela fait une semaine que je suis dans ce lit d'hôpital et je rentre demain. Heureusement car je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux.

Au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Duo Maxwell, oui, je suis américain. J'ai 15 ans et je vais bientôt mourir. Oh, bien sûr ils sont tous en train de me dire que je vais guérir mais je ne suis pas dupe. J'arrive en phase terminale de ma maladie. Je suis un traitement, mais il ne fait que ralentir la progression de la maladie. Qu'est ce que j'ai comme maladie ? A vrai dire on ne sait pas trop. Je suis souvent très fatigué et parfois il m'arrive de faire des crises, cela vient du fait que je sois maigre, peu être même trop pour mon âge. J'ai beau manger normalement je n'arrive pas à prendre du poids et j'en perds au moindre effort trop intense.

* * *

Vendredi 30 Novembre

Cher Journal,

Hier je suis rentré à la maison. Enfin ! Cela fait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Papa et Maman sont toujours sur mon dos, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je suis pressé de retourner en cours lundi pour pouvoir respirer un peu. J'ai beau leur dire que je vais bien ils me considèrent comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il est vrai que je ressemble à une poupée avec ma peau très blanche qui fait ressortir mes yeux couleur améthyste et mes longs cheveux châtain qui m'arrivent au niveau de la chute des reins.

Désolé de ne pas écrire plus, mais, bien qu'il ne soit que 21 heures, la fatigue me gagne. Je vais me coucher.

* * *

Lundi 3 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Enfin j'ai repris les cours ! Ca me manquait. Quand je suis entré dans la salle de classe tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi et ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un fantôme.

Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, d'habitude personne ne fait attention à moi. J'ai regagné ma place derrière Heero. Il est bizarre comme garçon, il ne parle à personne et ne sourit jamais.

J'ai été surpris de voir qu'il ne faisait que me fixer lorsque je m'avançais vers ma chaise. Alors pour être gentil je lui ai adressé un petit sourire mais il a détourné la têt,e en m'ignorant totalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aime bien.

* * *

Mardi 4 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Cet après-midi on a eu sport. Comme je suis dispensé je n'ai pas participé mais je les ai quand même regardés. Ils jouaient au basket. J'aimerais pouvoir y jouer un jour.

J'étais assis dans les gradins au troisième rang et pendant un instant j'ai remarqué que Heero avait les yeux posés sur moi. Alors, comme hier, je lui ai souris, et comme hier il a tourné la tête.

* * *

Jeudi 6 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui la prof d'anglais nous a rendu les interrogations. Comme d'habitude, j'ai eu une excellente note. Remarque c'est un peu normal vu que je suis américain. Pendant que je passais au tableau pour corriger un exercice, j'ai sentit le regard de Heero posé sur moi. Peut être tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon invention, mais je sais reconnaître son regard. Il est différent de celui des autres. Mais il y a tout de même une question que je me pose, pourquoi me regarde t'il ? D'après les rumeurs dans l'école, il aurait le don de double vue…

Aurait t'il vu quelque chose me concernant ? Aurait t'il vu ma mort ? J'aimerais le lui demander, mais je n'ose pas. Et si tout ceci était faux ? Apres tout, ce ne sont que des rumeurs…

* * *

Lundi 10 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Tout à l'heure, je me suis surpris à chercher son regard… j'en suis encore rouge de honte. Quand il a tourné la tête vers moi, je me suis vraiment senti mal à l'aise. Alors pour cacher mon trouble, je lui ai sourit timidement et contrairement à d'habitude, il n'a pas détourné la tête. Il n'a pas sourit non plus, il a juste continué à me regarder.

Pendant la récréation, des garçons de ma classe sont venus me voir. Ils m'ont posé pleins de questions du genre : « Pourquoi tu as les cheveux longs ? », « Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ressemble à une fille ? ». Puis ils m'ont demandé pourquoi est-ce-que je loupais souvent les cours. Je voyais bien qu'ils se moquaient de moi. A ce moment, Heero est arrivé et leur a dit de s'excuser auprès de moi. Son regard était tellement froid, qu'il m'a fait frissonner. Je l'ai remercié et il est partit tout de suite après sans même un regard pour moi.

Je me demande encore pourquoi il m'a aidé. Pour le remercier, demain je lui proposerais de venir manger à la maison.

* * *

Mardi 11 Décembre

Cher Journal,

A la récréation je suis allé voir Heero. Il avait l'air surpris de me voir. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais l'inviter à manger pour le remercier, et après un instant d'hésitation, il a fini par accepter.

* * *

Mercredi 12 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Je suis heureux, tout à l'heure Heero est venu dîner. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais il avait l'air content. Par contre, j'ai eu honte quand Maman lui a dit qu'il devait partir parce que je devais me coucher. Il était à peine 21 heures. Je lui ai adressé un petit sourire d'excuses puis lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit avant de monter dans ma chambre.

* * *

Jeudi 13 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Ce matin, en arrivant en cours, je suis allé voir Heero pour m'excuser pour la veille. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était tous les jours comme ça, que ma mère était toujours sur mon dos et qu'on me traitait comme quelque chose qui casse. A mon grand étonnement, il m'a répondu que c'était normal qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

* * *

Lundi 17 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Vendredi et aujourd'hui j'ai loupé les cours. Vendredi j'avais un rendez-vous à l'hôpital. J'ai été très fatigué tout le week-end et Maman a refusé que j'aille en cours aujourd'hui.

Ce soir, je suis seul à la maison. J'étais en train de lire dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je suis allé ouvrir, et j'ai eu la surprise de trouver Heero. Il a du voir mon air incrédule car il s'est mis à m'expliquer en bégayant un peu qu'il venait m'apporter les cours et les devoirs à faire. Pour le remercier, je l'ai invité à entrer et lui ai proposé quelque chose à boire.

Alors j'ai commencé à regarder les devoirs et il a du voir ma mine déconfite car il m'a demandé ce qui m'arrivait. Gêné, je lui ai répondu que je n'avais rien compris à la leçon de maths. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand il m'a proposé de m'aider ! J'étais vraiment gêné. Je lui ai dis que c'était très gentil de sa part, mais que je n'avais pas dit ça dans l'intention qu'il m'aide. Et chose surprenante, il m'a répondu avec un grand sourire : « si cela me dérangeait vraiment, je ne te l'aurais tout simplement pas proposé. ». Il m'a demandé si j'avais le temps maintenant. J'ai acquiescé et lui ai dit de s'installer sur la table en attendant que j'aille chercher mes cours dans ma chambre. Je suis monté en cours à l'étage et quand je me suis retourné pour descendre, des cahiers pleins les bras, il était là, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. J'ai sursauté, et lui ai dit en riant qu'il m'avait fait peur, puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était là. Il m'a répondu que s'était inutile que je descende mes affaires pour ensuite les remonter.

Nous nous sommes installés à mon bureau et on a travaillé pendant plusieurs heures. Au moment de partir, je l'ai remercié encore une fois et lui ai dit « à demain ».

* * *

Mardi 18 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Ce matin on a corrigé les exercices de maths que nous avions fait la veille avec Heero. Grâce à son aide, j'ai eu tout juste.

A la récréation il est venu me voir. Il m'a demandé si j'avais compris les maths et il a sourit faiblement quand j'ai acquiescé.

Cet après midi en sport, pendant que l'autre équipe jouait, Heero est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés dans les gradins et m'a demandé si j'avais encore besoin de son aide pour les devoirs. J'étais tellement gêné que je me suis mit à rougir et il en a déduit que la réponse était « oui ».

J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. A la fin des deux heures de sport, je l'ai attendu dans les vestiaires pendant qu'il se changeait dans une cabine de douche, puis on est allé à la maison pour travailler.

* * *

Mercredi 19 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Cette année, les vacances de Noël commencent le 21. Mais pour moi c'est aujourd'hui. J'ai encore une visite médicale, j'en ai de plus en plus souvent.

* * *

Lundi 23 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Cet après midi, Heero est venu à la maison m'apporter les cours et les devoirs. Puis il m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de son aide. J'étais surpris et heureux qu'il vienne de lui-même.

Il a passé l'après midi entière ici et a même accepté de rester manger.

A la fin du repas, nous sommes monté dans ma chambre, et là je lui ai posé la question. Celle qui me hante depuis un certain temps. Je lui ai demandé : « Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ? ». Moi qui n'ai rien de spécial, moi un garçon ordinaire et sans amis. Et qui plus est, un garçon qui va bientôt mourir. Il m'a répondu : « Je n'en sais rien et cela me fait peur ! ».

* * *

Mercredi 25 Décembre

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui toute la famille est venue à la maison. Tout le monde semblait gêné et prenait soin de moi. J'ai eu l'impression de vivre mon dernier Noël. Je ne vais pas me plaindre : je me suis déjà fait une raison et je suis heureux d'avoir pu partager ce jour de joie avec les personnes que j'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis surpris à souhaiter la présence de Heero à mes côtés en cet instant de bonheur.

* * *

Mercredi 1 Janvier

Cher Journal,

Demain c'est la rentrée ! Heureusement, car je commence à étouffer. Comme d'habitude, Papa et Maman ont été sur mon dos pendant toutes les vacances. Tous les jours j'avais droit à : « Ne fais pas ça tu vas te fatiguer ! », « Tu devrais te reposer Duo ! »… Toute la journée la même rengaine.

* * *

Jeudi 2 Janvier

Cher Journal,

Ce matin quand je suis entré dans la salle de classe, Heero était déjà là. Je suis allé le rejoindre et l'ai salué. Puis je me suis assis à ma place. Durant tout ce temps, j'ai sentit le regard des élèves posés sur moi. Cela me met mal à l'aise.

A la récréation, j'ai entendu un groupe de filles qui parlait de Heero. Elles parlaient de son don de double vue. Je me suis approché et leur ai dit d'arrêter, qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de parler de lui ainsi et qu'elles ne le connaissaient pas, puis je me suis enfui.

A la récréation de l'après midi, je lui ai demandé si ce qu'on disait sur lui était vrai. Il m'a lancé un regard noir rempli de déception qui m'a beaucoup blessé avant de me demander : « Alors toi aussi tu crois à ces choses là ? ». Honteux, je lui ai dit que quelque soit la vérité je le croyais. A mon grand étonnement, il a sourit. Un sourire qui m'a fait chaud au cœur.

* * *

Mardi 7 Janvier

Cher Journal,

Tout à l'heure, en attendant le professeur après la pause, je me suis sentis très mal. Ma vue s'est brouillée puis je me suis effondré sur le sol. J'entendais les élèves qui parlaient, tous collés autour de moi. Puis j'ai entendu sa voix plus forte que les autres qui leur ordonnait de ne pas me toucher. Un moment après je me retrouvais debout. Il me soutenait. Il m'a emmené à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lui a expliqué que j'avais eu un malaise puis elle est sortit de la pièce, nous laissant tout les deux. C'est Heero qui a rompu le silence en me demandant si ça m'arrivait souvent. Je lui ai affirmé que cela allait mieux depuis que le médecin m'avait prescrit de nouveaux médicaments et je lui ai aussi avoué que je ne pourrais pas aller en cours les trois jours suivants parce que j'avais une visite médicale à l'hôpital.

A ma grande surprise, il m'a demandé comment était le docteur. Peut être que je me trompe, mais j'ai cru déceler une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. Amusé, je lui ai répondu que c'était un vieux monsieur avec une grande barbe.

Soudain, il s'est approché de moi et a posé ses main sur mon ventre. Surpris et affreusement gêné je suis ai demandé ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Il m'a juste répondu : « Laisse moi voir ! ». J'ai d'abord refusé, mais il a insisté en disant : « Pourquoi tu acceptes qu'un vieux barbu te regarde et pas moi ? ». Vaincu, j'ai retiré mes mains qui retenaient mon t-shirt. J'aurais voulu à ce moment disparaître sous la terre. Plus que mal à l'aise, j'essayais de cacher mon visage cramoisi derrière mes bras. Il a alors soulevé mon t-shirt, et avec délicatesse il a déposer un baiser sur mon ventre avant de me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer très fort contre lui.

* * *

Vendredi 11 Janvier

Cher Journal,

Depuis mardi, je n'arrête pas de repenser à cette scène. Pourquoi a-t-il agit de la sorte ? Pourquoi est ce que je rougis et ressens une grande chaleur s'insinuer dans mes veines lorsque je revois la scène ?

Son geste était rempli d'une douceur inhabituelle. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi ouvert, lui qui fait tout pour paraître froid et impassible. Pourquoi tant de tendresse en lui aussi subitement ? Que m'arrivera t'il si je m'aventure à penser que peux-être il ressent un peu d'affection pour moi ? Suis-je loin de la vérité ? Si oui, pourquoi alors a-t-il agit ainsi ? Oh God ! J'aimerais tant savoir mais d'un autre côté je préfère rester dans l'ignorance. Pourquoi ai-je si peur de la vérité ?

* * *

Dimanche 13 Janvier

Cher Journal,

J'ai beau y réfléchir encore et encore, je ne comprends toujours pas. Bien sûr, je pourrais lui demander mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur qu'il me réponde qu'il a agit sans réfléchir… J'ai peur qu'il me dise qu'il ne ressent rien…

* * *

Lundi 14 Janvier

Cher Journal,

Ce matin Heero est venu me voir et il m'a sourit. Pas un de ses sourires qui sonnent faux. Non, un vrai sourire qui m'a réchauffé le cœur, un sourire sincère. Incroyablement heureux, je lui ai rendu son sourire. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui et c'est qu'après que je me suis rendu compte que toute la classe nous regardait. J'ai sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je suis allé m'asseoir à ma place.

A la récréation, il m'a demandé comment s'était passée ma visite médicale et si je n'étais pas trop fatigué. J'ai été surpris de tant d'attention de sa part. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que la visite s'était bien passée et que, bien que je me sois reposé ce week end, j'étais toujours un peu fatigué.

Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, je lui racontais les moments heureux de ma vie, et lui me parlait de son enfance.

A la fin des cours, il m'a raccompagné à la maison. Je lui ai proposé de rester manger mais il a refusé en disant qu'il avait des choses à faire chez lui.

* * *

Mercredi 30 Janvier

Cher Journal,

Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas écrit. C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau. Tous les jours Heero me raccompagne à la maison. De temps en temps, il vient me donner des cours de rattrapage en maths mais aussi dans d'autres matières.

* * *

Jeudi 31 Janvier

Cher Journal,

Ce matin j'étais vraiment fatigué et Maman a refusé que j'aille en cours. J'ai appelé Heero pour le prévenir. Heureusement que nous avions échangé nos numéros de téléphone avant les vacances de Noël.

Quand il a décroché, sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que j'allais bien, que c'était juste un coup de fatigue et que ça irait mieux demain. Il a acquiescé mais ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant. Il m'a dit : « Je passe ce soir t'apporter les devoirs et les cours que tu as loupé. » Puis il a ajouté : « Prends soins de toi Duo. », avant de raccrocher si subitement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

Comme il me l'avait dit, il est passé m'apporter les devoirs et m'a expliqué les cours de maths. Au moment de partir, il m'a demandé quand est ce que je retournais en cours. Je lui ai dit que j'y allais demain et il a sourit.

* * *

Vendredi 1er Février

Cher Journal,

En maths la prof m'a déplacé à côté de Heero lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'il passait beaucoup de temps retourné pour m'expliquer les points que je n'avais pas compris. A la fin de l'heure, elle nous a gardé et a remercié Heero pour l'aide et le soutient qu'il m'apportait. Ensuite, elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a félicité pour mes bonnes notes. Elle a ensuite ajouté que ma moyenne avait augmentée dans toutes les autres matières. J'ai dû rougir car elle a souri quand je lui ai avoué que Heero m'aidait aussi dans les autres cours. Alors la prof nous a regardé puis a déclaré que si nous étions d'accord, elle parlerait avec ses collègues afin que l'on soit côte à côte également dans les autres matières. Heero l'a remercié et la prof lui a demandé de sortir car elle souhaitait s'entretenir en privé avec moi. Une fois seuls, elle m'a proposé de m'asseoir et m'a dit qu'elle était contente qu je me soit trouvé un ami et qu'elle trouvait que j'avais changé. Elle m'a confirmé ses dires en me disant que depuis que je restais avec Heero, elle me trouvait plus ouvert et plus souriant.

Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait été impressionnée également par le changement d'attitude de Heero. En rigolant elle a dit qu'il paraissait aux petits soins pour moi et que dans son regard habituellement si froid on pouvait y lire une profonde affection quand il me regardait. Cela m'a beaucoup ému et je lui ai confié que moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup Heero.

Elle m'a sourit, puis reprenant son sérieux elle a déclaré que bien que je semblais d'humeur joyeuse, elle me trouvait très fatigué. Je lui ai répondu honnêtement, lui disant que c'était à cause de mon nouveau traitement. Elle m'a ensuite posé des questions sur ma santé et ma vie à la maison. Puis elle a terminé en me disant que je pouvais partir car sinon je n'aurais pas de pause, puis a ajouté en me faisant un clin d'œil : « Et puis Heero doit t'attendre ! ». Je me demande si elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore ! Pourquoi me regarde t'elle toujours avec un sourire en coin quand on parle de Heero ? Enfin bref, Heero ne semble pas avoir remarqué. Je dois encore me faire des films !! Quand je suis sorti de la salle de classe, Heero m'attendait, assis dans les escaliers d'en face. Je suis allé je rejoindre et il m'a demandé si ça allait. Je l'ai rassuré en lui adressant un sourire puis nous sommes descendu dans la cour.

* * *

Samedi 9 Février

Cher Journal,

Cette semaine s'est passée comme les autres, il n'y a rien eu de nouveau. Hier, j'ai fait une crise pendant les cours et j'ai été amené à l'hôpital. Le soir Heero est venu me voir. Il semblait très fatigué. Il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait me voir cette après midi. J'attends sa visite avec impatience. Je suis vraiment pressé de le voir. Le docteur m'a dit que je devais rester jusqu'à jeudi. Ca va être long…

* * *

Mercredi 13 Février

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui je ne verrais pas Heero. Il m'a annoncé hier qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Je lui ai dit que je comprenais parfaitement qu'il ait d'autres choses à faire, et c'est la vérité, mais au fond de moi j'ai sentit mon cœur se serrer lourdement. Quand il n'est pas à mes côtés mon cœur pleure des larmes silencieuses qui me transpercent de part en part. Les larmes de sang d'un cœur blessé. Son absence me fait souffrir chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne vis plus que pour ses sourires. Des sourires qui ne s'adressent qu'à moi. Je brûle de l'intérieur quand je sens son regard de glace se poser sur moi. La magie des instants où nos regards se croisent envahit mon âme telle une douce mélodie qui apaise mon cœur tourmenté. Ce feu me consume inlassablement soumettant mon corps à la subtile volupté de la passion qui m'envahit inexorablement. Je ne sais comment définir ce sentiment d'impuissance qui s'empare de mon âme… La seule chose dont je sois certain, c'est l'amour que je lui porte qui s'est emparé de mon cœur pour en faire un brasier ardent. Oui, à présent je sais que je l'aime… Mais ça, jamais je ne le lui dirais…

* * *

Jeudi 14 Février

Cher Journal,

Ce matin j'ai voulu faire une surprise à Heero. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je retournais en cours aujourd'hui.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la classe, il était là, le visage rivé sur la fenêtre, le regard vide. Il semblait absent. Lentement, je me suis approché de lui. Lorsque je suis arrivé à sa hauteur, il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux. Apparemment il ne m'avait pas vu car quand je lui ai dis : « A quoi tu penses ? », il a semblé se réveiller et ses yeux se sont mit à briller.

Brusquement il s'est levé et m'a attiré dans ses bras ; m'étouffant dans une étreinte désespérée. Puis lentement son visage s'est approché du mien et avec une tendresse infinie, ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Trop choqué pour réagir, je suis resté là, les bras le long du corps.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi. Quand la sonnerie a retenti, nous nous sommes séparés à regrets.

A la fin des cours, il m'a raccompagné à la maison, et comme se matin, il m'a embrassé furtivement avant de partir.

* * *

Vendredi 15 Février

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas allé en cours. Ce matin, je ne me sentais mal et mes parents ont catégoriquement refusé de me laisser sortir. J'ai appelé Heero pour m'excuser et lui expliquer la situation. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé mais qu'il avait sa famille qui venait d'arriver et qu'il ne pourrait pas m'apporter mes devoirs. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça et lui ai souhaité un bon week end.

* * *

Lundi 18 Février

Cher Journal,

Ce matin, Heero ne semblait pas s'attendre à me voir car lorsqu'il m'a vu entrer dans la salle, il s'est précipité vers moi et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, je me retrouvais prisonnier de ses bras et il m'a embrassé. Reprenant mes esprits, j'ai posé mes bras sur ses épaules. On s'embrassait depuis un long moment quand soudain on a entendu du bruit derrière nous.

On s'est séparé et je me suis retourné pour apercevoir la prof ainsi que quelques élèves qui rigolaient bêtement comme si ils n'avaient jamais vu deux personnes s'embrasser. Heero leur a lancé un de ses regards glacial tandis que, extrêmement gêné, je me suis mis à rougir. Puis, les ignorant totalement, Heero me prit la main et nous conduisit à nos places.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça et cela me perturbe un peu. Ce pourrait –il qu'il ressente des sentiments à mon égard ? Dois-je prendre le risque de voir notre amitié se briser en lui avouant les sentiments que je ressens pour lui ? Non… je préfère vivre un amour à sens unique plutôt que de briser notre relation difficilement qualifiable mais particulièrement importante à mes yeux.

Heero ! Si tu savais à quel point mon cœur et mon âme brûle d'amour pour toi ! Je me surprends à souhaiter que mes sentiments soient réciproques et cela fait naître en moi une sensation de plénitude et de joie immense. Mais lorsque ce rêve utopique prend fin et que la souffrance et le désespoir me rappelle la dure et triste réalité, mon cœur se serre et mon âme subit mille tortures plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, me laissant sans défense. Quand je pense à lui une joie incalculable s'empare de moi en même temps que d'autres émotions inexplicables, telles que la peur et l'incertitude…

La joie d'être avec lui, près de lui et la peur de le perdre, l'incertitude de ses sentiments à mon égard. C'est tellement compliqué… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

* * *

Vendredi 22 Février

Cher Journal,

Depuis lundi on ne se quitte plus. Il m'embrasse régulièrement mais sans m'en expliquer la raison. Au fil des jours, ses gestes envers moi sont de plus en plus doux, remplis d'une tendresse infinie. Parfois je sens son regard posé sur moi avec insistance, me regardant avec une lueur inhabituelle. Une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Quand il me regarde avec cette flamme dans ses yeux couleur glacier, j'ai l'impression d'être une proie traquée par un prédateur à l'affût.

Mon amour pour lui grandit de jour en jour.

* * *

Mardi 26 Février

Cher Journal,

Depuis ce week end je suis de plus en plus fatigué. J'ai une visite médicale vendredi. Attendons de voir ce que cela va donner.

Tout ce passe bien avec Heero. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui.

* * *

Vendredi 2 Mars

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu la visite médicale. Il semblerait que tout soit « normal » si je puis dire. Comme il me l'a demandé, je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui faire un compte rendu. Il m'a répondu : « Ok je suis soulagé. On se voit lundi, passe un bon week end. Je t'embrasse. Heero ».

* * *

Lundi 5 Mars

Cher Journal,

Comme d'habitude, quand je suis arrivé au lycée, Heero m'attendait à notre place. Comme d'habitude, il m'a salué puis m'a embrassé. Comme d'habitude, je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait manqué, et comme d'habitude, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serré contre lui dans une étreinte à la fois douce et rassurante. Quand il me serre contre lui de cette façon je me sens en sécurité, je pourrais le suivre au bout du monde. J'oublie tout ce qui me hante et le monde autour de nous, pour ne sentir que la tendresse de ces moments de bonheur innocent.

Après la récréation, je lui ai proposé de venir manger à la maison ce soir. Il semblait gêné, mais j'ai insisté et il a finit par accepter.

Là, il vient de partir. La soirée s'est bien passée et il m'a avoué qu'il était heureux que j'ai insisté pour qu'il vienne.

* * *

Vendredi 9 Mars

Cher Journal,

Hier j'ai refais une crise. Je suis à l'hôpital. Apparemment quelque chose ne va pas. Ils semblent tous inquiets. Le docteur m'a dit qu'ils allaient devoir m'opérer. Une opération au cœur assez délicate. La date est fixée au 24 Mars. Je suis terrifié je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à Heero. Je ne veux pas lui gâcher son week end, je le lui dirait lundi.

* * *

Lundi 12 Mars

Cher Journal,

Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la salle de cours, Heero a tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'a questionné sur la raison de mon silence. Il semblait légèrement inquiet. Je lui ai alors raconté le plus neutrement possible ce que j'avais appris ce week end. Quand je suis arrivé à la fin de mon récit, je me suis mis à pleurer. Je sais que cela peut paraître stupide car j'y suis déjà préparé, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. Oubliant toutes mes convictions, je lui ai avoué dans un sanglot que j'étais terrifié.

Je voyais bien que Heero était ébranlé par la nouvelle lui aussi, mais il est resté stoïque, s'interdisant de pleurer, comme s'il voulait paraître intouchable. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a serré contre lui.

Pendant l'heure de cours, j'étais comme déconnecté de la réalité. J'entendais vaguement la prof faire son cours en bruit de fond. Je suis resté telle une statue de marbre pendant une heure. J'ai sursauté quand j'ai sentis la main de Heero se poser sur mon épaule en me disant que le cours était fini.

La prof aussi a remarqué que je n'avais pas suivi la leçon et a demandé à me parler en privé. Sur sa demande, je lui ai redit d'une voix mécanique la même chose que j'avais dit à Heero un peu avant.

J'aime beaucoup cette prof. Elle n'a pas essayé de me rassurer en me cachant la vérité comme le fait tout le monde. Elle m'a dit qu'en effet ce n'était pas sans risque mais je ne devais surtout pas me laisser aller à la dépression. Qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Puis quand nous sommes sortis, elle a dit à Heero que j'aurai énormément besoin de sa présence et de son soutient, encore plus que d'habitude. Ensuite elle est partie en nous lançant un regard d'encouragement.

* * *

Mercredi 14 Mars

Cher Journal,

J'ai passé l'après midi avec Heero. On a profité de ce moment rien que tout les deux. Nous nous sommes promenés dans le parc après avoir fait nos devoirs pour la fin de la semaine. Comme me l'a conseillé la prof de maths, je profite de la moindre seconde passée aux cotés de Heero. Gravant les moindres détails dans ma mémoire. J'espère seulement que Heero apprécie ses instants autant que moi.

* * *

Dimanche 18 Mars

Cher Journal,

Je n'ai, à mon grand désespoir, pas pu passer le week end avec Heero. Maman et Papa ont tenu absolument à aller voir la famille. Inconsciemment, je pense qu'ils se sont déjà faits à l'idée que je ne puisse pas survivre à cette opération. Ils ont dû penser que cela me ferait plaisir de les revoir avant de mourir. Je leur en suis reconnaissant, mais d'un autre côté, cela m'a donné l'impression qu'ils ont déjà abandonné tout espoir de me voir guérir alors que l'opération n'a pas encore eu lieu.

J'ai promis à Heero que je ne me laisserai pas aller au désespoir, mais le comportement de Papa et Maman me fait douter. Toutes mes certitudes et mes espoirs sont remis en cause par leurs actes irréfléchis.

Depuis l'annonce de ma future opération, ils sont encore plus sur mon dos qu'avant. Quand je vois quelque chose que je trouve joli, ou que j'émets une suggestion quelconque, je l'ai dans la seconde qui suit. Comme si le fait qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils sont sur le point de me perdre, les poussait à agir de la sorte.

Je vais sûrement passer pour un égoïste, mais je ne veux pas de tout ça… tout ce que je veux c'est Heero.

Je le veux à mes cotés, je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse tendrement comme il sait si bien le faire… Patience ! Il ne me reste que quelques heures à attendre avant les cours de demain. J'aurais tout le loisir d'être prêt de lui… quand quelques heures…

* * *

Lundi 19 Mars

Cher Journal,

J'étais heureux de revoir Heero aujourd'hui. Il m'a demandé ce que j'ai fait ce week end et quand je lui ai raconté, il semblait indigné. Il ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas une façon d'agir digne de parents. J'ai essayé de le calmer, mais cela n'a pas été chose facile. Il était tellement en colère que j'hésitais à m'approcher trop près de lui, de peur de recevoir un coup perdu. Finalement, il a fini par se calmer et il m'a pris dans ses bras.

* * *

Vendredi 23 Mars

Cher Journal,

Hier soir, j'ai téléphoné à Heero pour lui dire que je n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui. Il m'a répondu que lui non plus il n'irait pas. Inquiet, je lui ai demandé s'il était malade et il m'a répondu : « J'ai envie de passer cette journée avec toi et avec toi seul ». Mon cœur a fait un bon dans ma poitrine. J'étais heureux. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais sortir. Je lui ai alors dit que mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord. Alors je lui au proposé de venir chez moi. Cette fois c'est lui qui ne pouvait pas car il devait garder sa petite sœur. Il s'est tu un moment avant de déclarer : « Très bien, je viens te chercher ! », puis il a raccroché sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Dix minutes plus tard il était là, intrigué de ne voir personne. Je lui ai expliqué que Papa et Maman étaient partis faire les courses, qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rentrer. Il m'a prit par la main et après m'avoir mis mon blouson comme à un enfant, il m'a entraîné à sa suite.

On est rentré chez lui, à pas de loup, puis une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était aussi silencieux. Il m'a répondu avec en grand sourire que normalement il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, mais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter parce que ses parents ne rentraient jamais dans sa chambre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Heero me signalait que ses parents étaient partis. Nous avons parlé, assis sur sont lit, pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Aux alentours de 16 heures, je lui ai dit à regret que j'allais devoir bientôt rentrer. Il m'a alors pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui comme pour m'empêcher de partir. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! », m'a-t-il dit en chuchotant. Je lui ai répondu que moi non plus je ne voulais pas et il m'a dit : « Restes ici, restes avec moi ! ». Presque en pleurant je lui ai dit « Je ne peux pas ».

Il m'a alors embrassé comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, faisant transparaître toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Ce fut un baiser fougueux, passionné, rempli de tristesse et de désespoir. J'y ai répondu avec la même intensité, libérant ainsi toute la tension, le stress et la peur qui me hantait depuis deux semaines.

Naturellement, sans se poser de question, nous avons fait l'amour. Jamais je n'avais vu Heero faire preuve d'autant de tendresse, de douceur et d'amour ( ?) à mon égard.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il m'a ramené à la maison. On s'est arrêter un peu avant pour échanger un dernier baiser. Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui ai dis : « Je t'aime » avant de m'enfuir en courant.

Quand Papa et Maman m'ont vu arrivé, ils ont accouru vers moi en me disant qu'ils s'étaient fait un sang d'encre pour moi. Je ne les écoutais pas, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit ou se trouvait Heero quelques secondes plus tôt, je revoyais en flash mes dernières heures passées avec lui.

Reprenant mes esprits, je suis monté dans ma chambre. Je me suis laisser tomber sur mon lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Hanté pas mes souvenirs, je revoyais tous les moments passé avec Heero : la première fois que l'on s'est adressé la parole, son premier sourire, son premier baiser, cette première et dernière nuit d'amour avec lui…

Je ressents un élan de haine m'envahir, je voudrais hurler ma colère au monde entier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie nous donne ce qu'elle nous prendra ? (1) Pourquoi tant d'injustice ? Pourquoi dois je mourir alors que je viens à peine de vivre le moment le plus heureux de toute mon existence ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ???

* * *

Samedi 24 Mars

Cher Journal,

C'est peut être la dernière fois que j'écris que je te confie mes pensées. Dans quelques heures débutera mon opération.

Si vous lisez ces lignes ne vous rappelez pas de la main qui les a écrites, mais seulement des vers, des pleurs sans larme du compositeur. (2)

Même en cet instant je pense à Heero, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il est devenu tout pour moi.

Je lui ai écrit une lettre. Je l'ai remise à Maman en lui demandant de lui la remettre si jamais l'opération tournait mal. J'ai confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle le fera.

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit, je vais arrêter là ce journal. Je vais profiter des derniers instants de solitude en pensant à celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Peut être y aura-t-il un recommencement…

Heero était en cours. Duo n'était pas là aujourd'hui, mais il refusait de perdre espoir.

Un coup à la porte le tira de sa rêverie et il vit le directeur s'approcher de lui et lui tendre une enveloppe. Fébrilement, il l'attrapa. Il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il dépliait la lettre. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant de commencer sa lecture :

« Cher Heero,

Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que je ne suis, à mon grand regret, plus à tes côtés. Non, je t'en prie ne pleure pas. Tu as toujours été si fort, tu m'as toujours consolé lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Tu ne vas pas flancher aujourd'hui.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois, pouvoir te consoler comme tu le faisais avec moi. Sache que même si tu ne me vois pas, je suis à tes côtés, j'y serais pour l'éternité.

Je voudrais te demander de ne surtout pas regretter ces derniers mois, car pour moi ils ont été les plus beaux de toute ma courte existence. Je me souviens des moindres détails des instants passés à tes côtés. Je me souviens des premières paroles que nous avons échangé, de ton premier sourire, de ton premier baiser, de cette nuit merveilleuse passée entres tes bras…

Je suis sur mon lit d'hôpital, dans quelques heures le chirurgien viendra me chercher. Je pense à tout ce que nous aurions pu faire ensemble, tout ce que nous aurions pu découvrir l'un auprès de l'autre…

Depuis ce matin une image ne me quitte pas, c'est celle de toi qui me sourit avec tendresse.

Mon amour, tu me manques terriblement. L'espoir de te revoir m'empêche de sombrer. J'entends ta voix qui m'ordonne de me battre, de ne pas abandonner. Pour toi je vais m'accrocher Heero… pour toi uniquement. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.

Tu vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi dois je vivre les plus beaux instants de ma vie alors que je suis sur le point de la perdre ?

Sache que ma dernière pensée a été pour toi, que lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir, c'est ton visage que j'ai vu.

Sache que le jour où j'ai décidé que je passerai ma vie avec toi… fut le jour où je suis devenu un papillon…

Je t'attendrai mon amour, je t'aime pour l'éternité.

Je t'embrasse,

Duo »

Heero laissa la lettre glisser de ses mains. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Puis il se mit à hurler son désespoir et sa douleur, criant le nom de Duo.

Il sorti quelque chose de sa poche, et avant que le professeur n'ai le temps de réagir, il se trancha les veines.

Alors que la vie le quittait, il murmura ces quelques mots :

« J'arrive Duo, attends moi mon amour… »

* * *

OWARI

(1) : Parole d'une chanson de la comédie musicale « Roméo & Juliette »

(2) : Paroles de la chanson « Dead Boy's Poem » composée par Tuomas Holopainen, du groupe Nightwish.

(¯·. **Shinigami** .·¯)


End file.
